grapplerbakifandomcom-20200214-history
Doppo Orochi
Doppo Orochi (愚地 独歩) is a 10th Dan Grandmaster and the head of the Shinshinkai Karate Dojo (a karate based off the real life fighting style of Kyokushin Karate.) He is known by many names as the God Hand, Man Eater and Tiger Slayer and former champion of the underground tournament hosted by Mitsunari Tokugawa. He is the instructor to Baki Hanma, Katsumi Orochi, Kyosumi Katou, Atasushi Suedo. Husband to Natsuki Orochi and adopted father to Katsumi Orochi. Appearance Doppo is a bald man about average height very muscular man in his 60's he has two scars on his face (one on the right side of his face and left side of his cheek) from his short battle with Yujiro Hanma. During his rematch fight with Yujiro; Yujiro gouges out Doppo's right eye and since then has wore an eye patch even underneath his trademark sunglasses. His typical attire consist of a light colored green suit, white button dress shirt underneath, black tie and white shoes. When in combat or training he wears the traditional Karate uniform with black belt a off white colored gi with the sleeves rolled up the kanji for "Shinshinkai" emblazoned on the right side of his uniform and on the back of his collar the kanji "Director" sewn in representing his title as director of the Shinshinkai-kan. In the manga Baki the Grappler Search of Our Strongest Hero series after his fight with American convict Dorian; Doppo has his face blown up resulting in various and numerous small scars all over Doppo's face and during their first encounter Dorian was able to slice off Doppo's hand using a small steel wire concealed in a lighter only for Doppo to have it reattached later on. During his years fighting in the underground tournament hosted by Mitsunari Tokugawa a young Doppo is shown to wear only his famous and fabled shorts and belt from the stories of the Tales of Doppo Orochi when he fought and slayed a tiger and re-wore it during his second fight with Dorian. grappler-baki-2409121.jpg|Doppo first appereance in manga Doppo_Orochi_(OVA).png|Doppo first appereance in OVA |link=Doppo Orochi doppo_1.jpg|Doppo without his sunglasses |link=Doppo Orochi Personality Doppo appears to be a strong, proud, devoted and enlightened man who believes in only being the strongest and by proving it through his Karate such as taking on various opponents and fighting styles, fighting and slaying a tiger earning him the nickname 'Tiger Slayer.' He has a strong sense of pride and honor going as far to close down the Shinshinkai Dojo forever due to a promise he made when he was a kid promising he would never lose again after getting beaten by bullies in his youth realizing this promise after his match in the Maximum Tournament against Goki Shibukawa even going as far as to ask the old man to kill him in a honorable warriors death only to be spared by Shibukawa and tells him to live and keep on training. Doppo's devotion to the martial arts has led him to question and pursue the life long self-journey by finding the perfect fist no matter how many people praise and look up to him he still remains and tries to stay humble. In a flashback of him what seems to be a few days before the maximum tournament he is seen questioning his fist and tries to sleep for the night being annoyed by a nearby fly bothering him he quickly reacts and punches the air soon opening his eyes he sees the blood from the dead fly and looks at his fist seeing his hand posture imitating that of the Enlightened One the Buddha known as the Buddhist sampa hand refelcting He has shown to have a rather ruthless but comedic sense of himself such as during his short fight with Katou to use his words against him and say "so its suppose to be warm, eh?" and sticks his fingers in Katou's eye sockets only to show him that Katou has not trained nearly enough. During the monthly training session with his top students and a visiting Baki he threatens Baki that he wouldn't be able to leave his Dojo alive if they got into a fight only for a student to tell Baki that the director was merely joking. Despite being seen as a fearsome and ferocious man eater Doppo has shown to be a very caring and loving man towards his wife, son and students but rarely shows it in front of them trying to keep his strong manly composure but in front of his wife he claims to win the Maximum Tournament and winning the champion belt and turning it into jewelry for her. During his fight with Dorian instead of finishing off Dorian he lets a hospitalized Katou come out of the hospital to take the final hit giving Katou a sense of relief. When Katsumi goes against the prehistoric man Pickles; Doppo is seen waiting near the entrance of the arena in a wide horse stance position waiting for Katsumi and gives him advice only for Katsumi to understand the meaning that his father was proud and worries about him. Relationships Family Natsuki Orochi - She is the wife to Doppo and is a very encouraging and supportive women referring to her husband as her superman but also worries about him when he almost dies from his match against the King of Beast Yujiro or his fight against Amanai worrying that she lost him forever only for him to reassure her that would never happen again. Katsumi Orochi - He is the adopted son of Doppo and Natsuki Orochi when Katsumi's real father a lion tamer in a circus that both him and his father used to work for died and shortly after Doppo adopts, raise and trains the child as his own. Katsumi and Doppo's relationship is not much like a typical father and son but more like friendly rivalry competing in the Maximum Tournament to win the champion belt for Natsuki or proving who's Orochi style of Karate was superior. Nonetheless the two care about each other in their own way. Friends Baki Hanma - Baki greatly respects Doppo as fighter, mentor andfriend after the latter's short death only to make a shortly traumatized Baki resolve his goal to fighting Yujiro even more. Goki Shibukawa - Goki like many others respects Doppo after their match but at first thought very little of him considering him not a true warrior and a amateur but soon grew to respect him telling him that he plans to live another ten years and that Doppo should keep on training. The two occasionally get together and talk and are seen chatting in Shinshinkai Hombu Dojo having a drink of Habu sake from Okinawa. Atasushi Suedo - Suedo is one of Doppo's top students and at first during the series has shown to lost appreciation in his sensei thinking that the old man was way past his prime and only living on his past glory. But during his fight with Yujiro starts to respect his sensei again. Kyosumi Katou - Katou was Doppo's top student sometime about three years ago when he left to travel the world and work for Yakuza as a bodyguard telling his old sensei that he has learned real fighting and berets the old man that his fighting style is a joke only to be taught a short lesson by Doppo that real fighting happens underground. Later on in the series Katou begins to appreciate Doppo again. Fighting Style Being the founder and a high level Karate practitioner of Shinshinkai Karate; Doppo has shown to have a variety and skill in Budo style Karate techniques. He is very analytical and knowledgeable of other fighting styles techniques such as Yujiro's Donde technique quickly thinking of a counter measure/attack and shows knowledge of Kousho's himo-kiri Karate technique being able to break down how his technique and explain it to others. Doppo comments to Baki that he practices the same techniques over a thousand times a day everyday for over fifty years. Doppo has shown great external strength being able to fight and slay a tiger in his youth. Having extreme pain tolerance and endurance such as multiple barrage attacks from Yujiro, his arm being sliced off and face blown up by Dorian, and various head on attacks by Amanai. Even after his death from the King he has shown to make a fast and speedy recovery going as far as to resume class demonstrations the very next day by performing tameshiwara or breaking techniques to his class. His karate style relies on brute force, speed, stamina and technique varying from stances to defensive/ offensive techniques. He is able to break and destroy stone concrete pipes, chop a piece of steel wire in half and break several ice blocks with his fist. Category:Characters